The inventive concepts described herein relate to a converter, and more particularly, relate to an analog-digital converter and a converting method thereof
In recent years, multifunctional devices such as a mobile communication terminal, a digital camera, an MP3 player, a camcorder, and the like have been become light and small-sized due to their portability. This necessitates a technique of designing a circuit that consumes a minimum power and takes a less area.
Design for high-performance electronic systems has been made using a digital signal processing technique. As a technique for converting an analog signal into a digital signal to be processed at a digital domain, an analog-digital converter (ADC) is required which consumes a minimum power, takes a less area, and provides a rapid sampling rate and a high resolution.
The analog-digital converter converts an analog input signal, expressed by a continuous value, into a digital code value expressed by a discrete amount. The analog-digital converter converts an analog input signal into a digital code value by comparing the analog input signal with a reference voltage signal.
Since a typical Successive Approximation Register (SAR) analog-digital converter is configured to iteratively use a comparator, it is simply in a circuit structure. Since an analog circuit using an amplifier is not included, its circuit area and power consumption are reduced, and its operating voltage is low.